


Soul Prince - art

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Bleach AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished





	1. Chapter 1

This is the OC Isamu, Isshins brother...


	2. Chapter 2

Isamu's Spouse...

   


	3. Chapter 3

And finally Isshin's father...


End file.
